


a picture illuminated in the dark

by kuude_rest



Series: Saimota for my sad, sad soul. [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, Stars, kingdom hearts reference, saimota, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuude_rest/pseuds/kuude_rest
Summary: There’s a gentleness in the way Kaito holds him, fingers roaming over Shuichi’s shirt. There’s a night light on, stars shining against the walls. Every now and then, a star crosses Shuichi’s face; and Kaito stops kissing him to peck him where the star landed. It’s a warm moment, a smile crossing his face.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota for my sad, sad soul. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	a picture illuminated in the dark

“I will take you to see the stars one day,” he whispers, his eyes a picture illuminated in the dark. 

Shuichi is quiet. He’s been given a gold marker and free access to Kaito’s back, and so he sits a top of him, marking out the constellations that Kaito’s been describing to him through his freckles. 

“Bet you don’t know why the sun sets red.”

He can feel Kaito move slightly beneath him, turning somewhat to catch the other’s eye. Shuichi doesn’t say anything, his head tilting in question.

“You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest.”

“You stole that from a video game,” Shuichi retorts though the smile is evident on his face. 

His partner only retorts by shifting in his place, causing Shuichi to grip onto him tightly as Kaito moves, the two boys nose to nose.

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Kaito murmurs against his mouth.

Shuichi blushes. He’s never been one to initiate anything, so he’s glad that it’s dark when he kisses him. He can feel Kaito’s sharp inhale, his chest flushed and warm. It’s then that he realizes he may very well be in love with him.

They kiss for a while.

It’s nice for both of them - to feel the warmth from another, to be so aware of someone’s presence. To feel so  **_ALIVE_ ** . 

There’s a gentleness in the way Kaito holds him, fingers roaming over Shuichi’s shirt. There’s a night light on, stars shining against the walls. Every now and then, a star crosses Shuichi’s face; and Kaito stops kissing him to peck him where the star landed. It’s a warm moment, a smile crossing his face.

“Hey, Shuichi.”

Shuichi’s eyes flutter open, golden irises against violet ones. There’s a tender smile in the way Kaito looks at him. Like he’s the only one he wants in the world. 

“I love you.”

He's taken aback, truly. Surprised at he’d even express that - express those feelings towards him. He knows that it’s hard for him, hard for him to admit his feelings, but it’s apparent that in this moment, it’s not. Because Kaito is looking at Shuichi like he’s the only one in the world, like there’s noone and nothing that he’d rather be with. 

For a moment, Shuichi is silent. There’s an odd feeling of warmth in his chest, and for a moment, he thinks that he’s dreaming. Maybe he  _ is _ , but that didn’t matter. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it hehe,, , i don't rly write ndrv3 fics anymore it's all abt kamukoma for this bitch :')


End file.
